User talk:Tybort
Welcome to the Tybort Thanks for your at Robert Lock! We hope you'll keep on editing with us. Please remember to login every time you edit with us so that you get full credit with our game! Your contribution history You may already have a ton of edits with us, even though you don't remember making them. This is because a forum discussion over at tardis decided to import material from that wiki to this one. In order to come into full compliance with the CC-BY-SA 3.0 license, we imported the entirety of the tardis edit history so that all authors could receive appropriate credit. Thus, if you edited at tardis your "join" date '''does not mean the same thing here as on the typical Wikia wiki. Your "join date" here is not: *the date of your first edit at tardis *the date of your first edit about a Faction Paradox subject at tardis *the date of your first edit here Rather, it's something completely useless. It's the date of the earliest edit on the first round of imports that included your name. In sum, your join date is pretty damned random. You may well have edits in our system that are before that date, and your join date has nothing to do with the first date on which you intentionally came here to make an edit. Importation actually occurred in May and June of 2012. So your work actually first appeared on the wiki sometime between about 15 May and 15 June 2012. The Doctor Who universe Although Faction Paradox originated in the Doctor Who universe, this wiki regards all appearances in DWU fiction as apocryphal. Please do not include such information in the writing of articles here, except in "behind the scenes" sections. Even then, please keep the references to the DWU at a minimum. Articles about items that have counterparts in the DWU should use in their "external link" section, so as to refer people back to tardis. Because many of our articles started out as imports from tardis, they may currently include references to Doctor Who books and stories. Please delete that information as you find it. All articles should be redacted such that they only inlcude information from an FPU source. Citing works When you make a statement in an article, it's important to cite the story from which you drew that information. We do this via inline citation, rather than by use of footnotes. Unlike tardis and memory alpha, however, we don't use prefixes here. There simply aren't enough FP sources to warrant them. Therefore, just enclose the italicised name of the story in parentheses, as with (The Book of the War). New to wiki editing? If you're brand new to wiki editing — and we all were, once! — you probably want to check out these tutorials at Wikipedia, the world's largest wiki: *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *Picture tutorial Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes like this: ~ ~ ~ ~ Thanks for becoming a member of the Faction! If you have any questions, see the Help pages, add a question to one of the Forums or ask on my talk page. -- CzechOut (Talk) 19:39, 2012 June 20 Actors Let's go with category:Real world actors. 23:57: Wed 20 Jun 2012 Questions about migration from tardis When it comes to questions of moving content from tardis to here, please ask me. And please leave your FP questions on this wiki, rather than tardis, just so I can keep about an inch of separation between the two wikis. 23:09: Wed 20 Jun 2012 Scrubbing of DWU content Hi, Tybort. I see that you've been scrubbing entries of DWU-related continuity notes. On the whole this is good and necessary, but in some cases it's really FP continuity that's being discussed; it had just been translated back into DWU terms on the old wiki. I've partially reverted and translated some of the material you deleted at The Book of the War and Warlords of Utopia — take a look and let me know if it offends your sense of where we should draw the line between the Faction Paradox and Doctor Who universes. I've been having a related discussion with CzechOut here, and I'd be interested in hearing your perspective. —Josiah Rowe talk to me 22:53, June 21, 2012 (UTC)